


“Penso che il Re abbia una strana... Passione per i tuoi piedi hobbit!”

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur parlava troppo.<br/>L’avevo sempre pensato!<br/>Sin dalla prima volta in cui, insieme al resto della compagnia, si era intromesso nella mia amata casa.</p><p>Era colpa sua, ne ero più che certo.<br/>Aveva messo una curiosità viscerale in me con una stupida e semplice frase!</p><p>- Penso che il Re abbia una strana... Passione per i tuoi piedi hobbit! - aveva detto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Penso che il Re abbia una strana... Passione per i tuoi piedi hobbit!”

**Titolo:** “Penso che il Re abbia una strana... Passione per i tuoi piedi hobbit!”  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey  
 **Personaggi:** Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 764  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Dato che Thorin ha un vero e proprio “fetish” per i piedini del nostro Hobbit...  
Mi sono detto perché non azzardarmi a scrivere una cosa del genere?  
Detto fatto!  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.  
 **4.** Il disegno del banner è di Archiaart.

**__ **

Bofur parlava troppo.  
L’avevo sempre pensato!  
Sin dalla prima volta in cui, insieme al resto della compagnia, si era intromesso nella mia amata casa.

Era colpa sua, ne ero più che certo.  
Aveva messo una curiosità viscerale in me con una stupida e semplice frase!

\- Penso che il Re abbia una strana... Passione per i tuoi piedi hobbit! - aveva detto.

E io, imbarazzato, gli avevo detto di smetterla di parlare a sproposito e nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Mi ero allontanato dal nano e mi ero andato a sedere su una roccia, cercando di rilassarmi e di smettere di pensare a quella frase fumando la mia pipa.

Chiusi gli occhi buttando fuori dalle labbra il fumo e per poco non saltai in piedi quando una mano si poggiò sulla mia spalla destra.

\- Scassinatore... -

La voce profonda di Thorin mi sconvolse così tanto da farmi strozzare con il poco fumo che ancora tenevo prigioniero nella mia bocca.

Il Re si accomodò, sedendosi accanto a me e rimanendo in silenzio.  
Ci misi un po’ per smettere di tossire e recuperare la facoltà di parlare...

\- M-mi hai spaventato. - spiegai.

\- Notavo. -

Era sempre scontroso e burbero, fastidioso per la maggior parte delle volte che mi rivolgeva la parola.  
E non si degnava neanche di guardarmi in faccia!

E...  
Notai che i suoi occhi erano fissi verso il basso e mi colse un brivido.

Di nuovo la frase di Bofur invase i miei pensieri.

Era forse vero quanto mi aveva confessato il giocattolaio?  
Cosa stava guardando con tanta insistenza Thorin?  
Cosa?

Presi un bel respiro e seguii il suo sguardo: fisso sui miei piedi.

Arrossii e, curioso, cercai una conferma da parte dell’altro.

\- C-cosa stai guardando tanto insistentemente? -

\- I tuoi piedi. - la sua risposta mi fece strozzare nuovamente, senza bisogno di avere del fumo tra le labbra.

 

Lo sentii sospirare e, veloce, mi afferrò per le spalle posando con foga le sue labbra sulle mie.  
Cercò subito di spingere la sua lingua nella mia bocca e, inerme, non riuscii a non assecondarlo.  
Ruvida e avida, esplorò ogni centimetro lasciandomi velocemente privo di fiato...

Mi sentii scivolare lungo la roccia sulla quale ero seduto e, annaspando alla ricerca d’aria, riaprii gli occhi.

Quando vidi Thorin con la sua possente - non avevo altri modi per poterla definire - erezione in una mano cercai di tirarmi indietro ma, prontamente, il nano mi afferrò per una gamba.

\- Fa silenzio. - mi intimò e, indeciso sul da farsi, rimasi immobile, spettatore inerme di no spettacolo al quale mai avrei pensato di poter assistere.

Bofur, quel dannato!  
Aveva visto giusto.

\- P-per favore i-io... Sono uno hobbit rispettabile e già f-fare quel che...  
Oh, insomma! N-non mi pare il caso. - borbottai sentendomi afferrare anche l’altra gamba.

\- Non mi ripeterò, scassinatore. - la voce di Thorin era roca e mi provocò la pelle d’oca in tutto il corpo.  
O forse era a causa dei suoi occhi fissi sui miei piedi?

Il Re dei nani carezzo i peli sul dorso dei miei piedi...  
Sorrideva compiaciuto e si divertiva a intrappolarli e rigirarli fra le dita.  
Poi passò a carezzarmi il collo e la pianta, con lentezza e provocandomi un forte solletico.

\- B-basta! - cercai di farlo smettere alzando la voce ma in tutta risposta sentii le mani callose di Thorin afferrare i miei piedi e posarli sulla sua erezione.

Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro compiaciuto.

Vederlo in quello stato mi provocò una forte fitta allo stomaco che, in breve tempo, andò a riversarsi tra le mie gambe, eccitandomi vergognosamente.

 

Stringeva forte i miei piedi sul suo membro caldo e duro: avanti e indietro, prima con lentezza - come a volersi godere quei momenti - e, pian piano, incrementò sia la pressione che la velocità dei movimenti, andando anche incontro col bacino.

Mi morsi le labbra e continuai ad osservare il volto del nano, imperlato da un leggero velo di sudore, arrossato e contratto dal piacere.  
Non era la prima volta che si mostrava in quel modo ai miei occhi ma era diverso...

Sembrava aver finalmente ottenuto qualcosa che bramava da tanto tempo.

Con degli ultimi frizionamenti del suo membro tra le piante dei miei piedi, venne in un gemito roco, sporcandomi uno stinco.

 

Feci per protestare - e se mi avesse sporcato i pantaloni? - ma gli occhi di Thorin, tornarono su di me severi come al solito.

Non disse nulla, si limitò solo a prendermi un piede e posarvi le labbra sopra, baciandolo con un che di regale...

Avvampai e, quando vidi l’altro alzarsi e ricomporsi, non ebbi il coraggio di dire nulla.

\- Ripartiremo tra poco. - mi avvisò, allontanandosi pochi istanti dopo.

E lasciandomi su quella roccia eccitato, con la sua espressione libidinosa fissa in mente e le parole di Bofur che, fastidiose, ronzavano ancora nelle mie orecchie.

 


End file.
